


The Devils Pet [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s13 e13 Devil's Bargain, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: This is a short coda for a writing challenge that takes place after the last scene in Devils Bargain, Season 13, episode 13.[A recording of a fic by Moonlessnite]





	The Devils Pet [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devils Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623927) by [Moonlessnite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessnite/pseuds/Moonlessnite). 



> HE'S BACK!!!!!!

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/The%20Devils%20Pet.mp3) | **Size:** 2.54 MB | **Duration:** 2:41min

  
---|---


End file.
